pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Life Guardian
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Life Guardian (talk • • RfBM page) Lets have a clean slate. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: /wave Life 04:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Support # We need him. Considering all of our BMs have gone mysteriously missing or only cleaning up stuff on a whim. If glaringly dumb votes like "I don't agree with the 0 or 1 ratings. The scale is from 1 to 5 so use it. This surely doesn't deserve a 0 or a 1." can remain for such a long time without being removed, we definitely need new BMs. Flipping through his contributions show that he wants and has the capability to clean up builds. 22:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) # He's not a member of the current PvX leading circlejerks and he's not bad at gw. Biased and perhaps a bit of a temper, but hey, we've promoted worse. In response to Auron's comment, a lot of PvPers are terrible at PvE because they don't understand things such as aggro, tanking, and other methods that are completely absent from PvP. It goes both ways. Bringing up a few comments made by a few terrible PvEers and comparing them to recognized PvPers is a huge joke. Countless German PvE guilds had methods for defeating Mallyx in NM and then HM that they guarded religiously. He's a respected member of LOD, which is about equivalent to being core for a Champ range guild. The fact that he's interested in PvE guilds would be a great trait, seeing as the current staff has just about 0 interest in such builds. tl;dr: Generalizing PvEers is just as bad as generalizing PvPers. There's a horrendously large number of terrible people in each group. The only problem with promoting Life would be that it would break the cycle of promoting from inside the PvX circlejerk. OH NOEZ. ··· Danny Does 00:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #His wall of text on this Is what changed my mind and made me feel he really does care about the PvE section, and actually knows what he is talking about. The only problem that I really have with him is how much he whines, but if he gets whats needed done, then I guess I will have to live with it. Drah McNinja 04:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #Word. ~ Big sysop 04:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #Noone on this site knows me in any way whatsoever but there's damn well enough evidence i've seen to support. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 08:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #No one gives a fuck about PvE, which is exactly why we need him. As a bonus he's a pretty nice guy now. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Administrators ' a]' 09:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #I must admit at first I thought this was all a waste of time for it didn't matter what we post. I changed my vote to yes due to the hope that these votes do matter and we can try and get a balance in PVP and PVE. 10:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) # Always nice to have BM's Massive 10:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) # Zzzz. Finally someone without a PvP bias. Athrun Feya 11:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) # Probably better at PvE than anyone else here. If you don't know who LOD are then you don't know fuck all about PvE. Selket Shadowdancer 13:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #I like too see this wiki dead, and see build masters being retards, and I especially like PvE elitists. And I like that people will rage at me because of this. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #hi. Andy 15:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) # The BMs atm don't pay any attention to the PvE section and remove votes with retarded reasons, Life, I hope will be more clear in his vote removals and I believe that he will do a good job cleaning up our neglected PvE section.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 15:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #See my tlk page for my reason :P -- Appolo 13 19:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #A very friendly and patient for the most part kind of guy. Offers suggestions in most cases and uses insightful experience to help out others. A man with as hary a chest as he has cannot be denied the bear-pelt covered chair that is being a BM.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Same as last time. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) # Whoru? Brandnew 19:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) # You cannot limit him to just removing votes from the PvE page, On top of the fact that "Life's guide to pve" is still a piece of shit, know nothing, terrible excuse of an NPA waiting to happen. He also has a very limited definition of what PvE is about. I still have no clue who LOD is. You don't need BM to say "This build sucks, delete it." Also, I'm pretty sure he still thinks "Save Yourselves!" is a bad PvE skill that isn't used in "High end" PvE.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) #He's not um. Good. At the game. Build masters have to be good at the game. Also, elitist PvEr lol. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) #I fully support the idea of a pve BM. Its just not life. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #Knowing what is good/knowing what is run constantly does not make someone worthy of BM, if I see some evidence of Life actually being good at the game I will reconsider, also see: that guide to pve is a total joke. pvpers are better at pve than pvers are - case in point, team quitter beating DoA when all pvers could do was whine about how hard it was. then pvers copied their build verbatim and failed to run anything else for a year until ursan came out. then hard mode happened, and karlos et all claimed that mallyx was simply impossible to beat in hard mode, until racthoh and rob went in (with heroes, no less) and stomped his face. pvpers are used to build wars and flexibility, which, when combined with their generally heightened knowledge of the skill library, makes them better players overall. trying to pretend pvpers suck at pve while quoting a few bad players on stupid shit they say is a huge joke. also, Life's behavior on the talk page of that article threw out any chance he might have had left after reading the project page - lobbying to be a PvE bm then saying "Lol using save yourselves in high end pve" is a big mistake. -Auron 14:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) FrostytheAdmin 16:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #A lot of people I consider complete dumbasses support him, which is enough for me to dislike the idea of him being a BM. I'm not saying that he isn't good at PvE or that he isn't a decent guy, but something tells me he wants this too much....which really worries me. (I've said a lot more about why I voted no in other places. If you need more reasoning, look at them). 17:34, 21 April 2009 #--Goldenstar 19:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #If we're going to have a pve bm at least make it someone who is useful outside of their userspace circle jerks --'Oj'▲' ' 19:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #skakid9090 22:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) # Tab 15:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) #the rally-kupoers are on this side so i have to join in [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Although Auron made a pretty dumb essay and Life is being overly criticized for no reason because the community has no clue who he is, the PvE section can be serviced by the current BMs through Life's suggestions. If the BMs cba to fix the PvE section at Life's initiative, then they need to do their job better. Big is inept enough to do this though. Who fking cares if he made a guide, atleast he's more productive than the other shitters on the site.--Relyk 03:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Supa balla 07:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Without considering any of my oppose reasons from before, he gave me new dirt by saying you shouldn't run a paragon when you've already got one running imbagon. That's pure badness and lack of game knowledge. -Auron 13:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Neutral # Gotten to know him better lately and I definitely think he's less of a douche now, but I still don't know about him being a BM. As I've said before, conflict resolution isn't his strong suite and although he wants to improve the PvE section, for the most part, that could be done w/o BM privileges. I'll keep thinking about it, but I'm currently leaning toward "no". 19:19, 20 April 2009 # Same as KJ. Drah McNinja 19:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) # Too much drama over being a BM, so I'm going to sit this one out for a bit. Selket Shadowdancer 17:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Life Guardian Life Guardian